2019 Food City 500 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 Food City 500 was the 8th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, and was held in Bristol, Tennessee on April 7, 2019. Kyle Busch is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results (Set by practice speeds after qualifying was rained out) 1.Erik Jones 2.Kurt Busch 3.Clint Bowyer 4.Kyle Busch 5.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 6.Martin Truex Jr 7.Aric Almirola 8.Kyle Larson 9.Denny Hamlin 10.Darrell Wallace Jr 11.Kevin Harvick 12.Tyler Reddick 13.Matt Kenseth 14.Joey Logano 15.Chris Buescher 16.William Byron 17.Daniel Suarez 18.Jamie McMurray 19.Alex Bowman 20.Paul Menard 21.Ryan Preece 22.AJ Allmendinger 23.Christopher Bell 24.Michael McDowell 25.Matt DiBenedetto 26.Daniel Hemric 27.Landon Cassill 28.Ryan Reed 29.Gray Gaulding 30.Ross Chastain 31.Harrison Rhodes 32.Cole Whitt 33.Ryan Blaney (Failed Inspection) 34.Ryan Newman (Failed Inspection) 35.Chase Elliott (Failed Inspection) 36.Brad Keselowski (Failed Inspection) 37.Cole Custer (Failed Inspection) 38.Austin Dillon (Failed Inspection) 39.Ty Dillon (Failed Inspection) 40.DJ Kennington (Failed Inspection) Note:Daniel Suarez and Jamie McMurray had to start at the rear after engine changes post qualifying Stage 1 Results Stage 2 Results Race Results 1.Chris Buescher 2.Joey Logano 3.Cole Custer 4.Brad Keselowski 5.William Byron 6.Ryan Newman 7.Alex Bowman 8.Tyler Reddick 9.Austin Dillon 10.Martin Truex Jr 11.Landon Cassill 12.Ryan Blaney + 1 Lap 13.Christopher Bell + 1 Lap 14.Cole Whitt + 2 Laps 15.Gray Gaulding + 4 Laps 16.DJ Kennington + 5 Laps 17.Harrison Rhodes (DNF) 18.Jamie McMurray (DNF) 19.Ryan Reed (DNF) 20.Matt DiBenedetto (DNF) 21.AJ Allmendinger (DNF) 22.Michael McDowell (DNF) 23.Kevin Harvick (DNF) 24.Ryan Preece (DNF) 25.Paul Menard (DNF) 26.Daniel Hemric (DNF) 27.Clint Bowyer (DNF) 28.Erik Jones (DNF) 29.Kyle Larson (DNF) 30.Darrell Wallace Jr (DNF) 31.Matt Kenseth (DNF) 32.Kurt Busch (DNF) 33.Daniel Suarez (DNF) 34.Denny Hamlin (DNF) 35.Aric Almirola (DNF) 36.Kyle Busch (DNF) 37.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (DNF) 38.Chase Elliott (DNF) 39.Ty Dillon (DNF) 40.Ross Chastain (DNF) Note:Alex Bowman's 7th place was encumbered, therefore he lost 25 points Cautions Caution 1:Ty Dillon and Ross Chastain Crash (Lap 112-119) Caution 2:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 125-132) Caution 3:Chase Elliott Crash (Lap 136-144) Caution 4:The Big One (Lap 145-154) (Red Flag) (Cars Involved:14-Bowyer, 20-Jones, 18.Ky.Busch, 17-Stenhouse Jr, 95-Suarez, 10-Almirola, 43-Wallace, 6-Kenseth, 42-Larson, 78-Ku.Busch 11-Hamlin, 4-Harvick, 88-Bowman, 2-Keselowski) Caution 5:William Byron Spin (Lap 213-222) Caution 6:Joey Logano Spin (Lap 242-248) Caution 7:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 251-259) Caution 8:Ryan Preecd, Paul Menard and Daniel Hemric Crash (Lap 274-284) (Cars Involved:37-Preece, 13-Hemric, 21-Menard, 51-Rhodes) Caution 9:Kevin Harvick Gearbox Failure (Lap 316-322) Caution 10:The Big One (Lap 333-345) (Cars Involved:1-McMurray, 38-Reed, 34-McDowell, 32-DiBenedetto, 47-Allmendinger, 72-Whitt, 59-Bell) Caution 11:Gray Gaulding Spin (Lap 404-413) Caution 12:Tyler Reddick Spin (Lap 442-453) Caution 13:Alex Bowman Spin (Lap 467-474) Caution 14:Martin Truex Jr and Ryan Blaney Crash (Lap 483-492) Caution 15:Ryan Blaney and Harrison Rhodes Crash (Lap 498-504) Lead Changes:27 among 12 different drivers Points Standings 1.Kevin Harvick:340 (1 Win) 2.Joey Logano:331 3.Denny Hamlin:282 4.Ryan Blaney:274 (2 Wins) 5.Kyle Larson:272 (1 Win) 6.Erik Jones:265 (2 Wins) 7.Jamie McMurray:262 8.William Byron:259 9.Alex Bowman:258 10.Martin Truex Jr:256 11.Kyle Busch:254 12.Ryan Newman:251 13.Kurt Busch:246 14.Daniel Suarez:241 15.Clint Bowyer:233 16.Aric Almirola:222 Playoff Grid 1.Ryan Blaney (2 Wins) 2.Erik Jones (2 Wins) 3.Kevin Harvick (1 Win) 4.Kyle Larson (1 Win) 5.Chase Elliott (1 Win) 6.Chris Buescher (1 Win) 7.Joey Logano:331 Points 8.Denny Hamlin:282 Points 9.Jamie McMurray:262 Points 10.William Byron:259 Points 11.Alex Bowman:258 Points 12.Martin Truex Jr:256 Points 13.Kyle Busch:254 Points 14.Ryan Newman:251 Points 15.Kurt Busch:246 Points 16.Daniel Suarez:241 Points Category:Coolfastjack